mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 01:50, 29 April 2009 Opinions in articles Hey BlankyXP, first off, thanks for uploading a Proto-Makoto pic! As I was reading your user page, I saw "Alot of the text in this Wiki seem like someone's opinion, and some of them even seem like things that I never heard of at all. p.p Like Goth Boy finding out he is Morcubus' son? I do not think that happened...". I agree with you here, I've been seeing some opinions and not facts, but I left some stuff as I was not sure if that info was released in MySims Party. However, feel free to remove such unconfirmed/unsure info like Goth Boy and Morcubus's kinship(!?!) and just note the reason of removing it in the edit summary. Happy editing!--Mistertrouble189 17:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings. :O I see, I shall do my best...and...uh...STUFF. o.o --Blankeh 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Great job You are doing a great job with adding images and info. Could you please get images of the uber sims Amazing Daryl, Star, Samurai Bob, and Mel please. Thanks--Skull26374 23:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I have been thinking of getting to that. However, my MySims PC town currently has not gotten any ubers yet (too lazy, so I decided to do regular townies first). But I guess I will try to get them into my town right now, as I think I might be finished with all the regular townies now. =' --Blankeh 23:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pics I will finish writing about the townies so you cna get pics.--Skull26374 00:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. :O --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics I have completed and made all of the pages for the remaining Sims so you may add info and pics.--Skull26374 00:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I will be working on them soon. --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh hey there *Howdy. About the essences...I'm not sure. Would it be worthy enough to make a page for each essences (thats like 100+) and there isnt' much info to write about them, right? Maybe we could do some changes to the essences page and have a section dedicated for each essence like: Section 1: Red Apple. Section 2: Green apple and so on. Each section we could write about what interest they belong to, add a pic, where they can be found, what star level, etc. But maybe a page for each would work now that I think about it...I'll make a sample page and see how it looks. As for redirecting, type in the word in the search box, then you should come to an empty/uncreated article, tpye in # redirect PAGE TITLE and save. Now when you type that word in search, it should automatically lead you to the page you wanted it to be redirected to.--Mistertrouble189 03:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :*Check out Red Apple.--Mistertrouble189 03:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Nice additions to Red Apple! Looks snazzy. I say we keep the essences article as the list it is and make a seperate page for each essence following the format for Red Apple! Woot! Operation Indiviual-Essence-Articles is a go! ::*By the way, for each essence article, we're going to add the "Essences" category as well as a "MySims Essences"/"MySims Kingdom Essences" if the essence only appears in that game.--Mistertrouble189 23:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Nahhh, no tabs for these. Well just split the article into sections if we need to. Like if Red Apple is in both games, one part is MySims and the other is MySims Kingdom. If it's only in one game, no worries.--Mistertrouble189 00:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *I made a "otheruses" template. See Star and Sapphire.--Mistertrouble189 20:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I actually have no idea how to do that lol. Do you?--Mistertrouble189 22:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :*Well I dunno, but they probably are. I asked another admin about it and will wait for a response.--Mistertrouble189 23:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure...could be Totaldramaman or Skull26374. If the trivial info turns out not to be true, then we can remove it. It's possible one of his songs does sound like a song from Legend of Zelda.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Image Request Hey, could we get better images of Roxie Road for MySims and a better image of Violet for MySims as well since you are the image guru ;-). Thanks--Mistertrouble189 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Mucho gracias.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) And a new pic for Master Aran from MySims would be cool =) --Mistertrouble189 16:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *And Trevor from MySims!--Mistertrouble189 19:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :*I shall let you know of any future requests =p Thank you!--Mistertrouble189 19:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Leaf Thank you for fixing that. I need to work on that.... From,Totaldramaman 01:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Navigation side-bar and the vandal For the side-bar, I will look more into that once I get a better mouse for the computer because this one is a little messed up. As for Phinny, I banned that vandal for 3 months and will delete her pages. Thank you for reverting her nonsense edits and alerting me of her presence By the way, I rented MySims Party today. Quite fun. I'm thinking about adding a "Home" thing in the infobox for characters, like "Rosalyn's House" for Rosalyn, etc. I just got Edwin and Matt to move into my town, however, it appears they don't have houses we can see so we can just do "N/A" for them. And I saw Poppy in a pink outfit when she was hosting the Happy Festival. I'm going to try and upload a pic for that. Also about hosting, we can add what festival the character hosts in the infobox, and just use "N/A" if a character doesn't host a festival. That covers what I have to say. I took a bunch of notes when playing Party so I'm gonna make some changes once I get a better mouse, some of which I just mentioned to you above. Thanks for the great work and just let me know of any more vandals!--Mistertrouble189 21:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *Ohhhh, I didn't realize that. Thanks for explaining!--Mistertrouble189 22:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :*Very nice, I like it. It is much better than before.--Mistertrouble189 16:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion - Admin Congrats, you've been promoted to administrator. Your hard work and dedication on this wiki has earned you this. You can rename (move) pages, delete pages, block vandals & innapropriate users when necessary. Keep it up BlankyXP!--Mistertrouble189 04:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Rbskywalker won't be available until he finishes school in June. The other admin, Darkrudie, has not been heard of in months. So idk about him.--Mistertrouble189 17:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Administration Day! Wow! Your'e one of the 4 active adimins now! (maybe 3 active adimins.) I love the website of yours that's only MySims Kingdom!. There so cool, and they show all this stuff about it! When I get home today at 5:06, I'm gonna trap Lyndsay to! I also hate her "bubsy gurna" stuff! And again Happy Administration Day! Your Freind,--Totaldramaman 14:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: HELLO! Yea, I read about that. I'll make sure Petal/Hopper are kept away from the Temple, and I'll get Buddy distracted. So I got MySims PC and I was being mean to Elmira, then all of a sudden a clone comes in! Do you know/have any clones (besides Roxie/Vincet) or know how they get there? So I'm gonna trap Elmira in Dr. F's Lab then trap Elmira Clamp in Travis's house. Please reply,--Totaldramaman 15:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Whoa! Your'e not kiddin' me! The Elmira/Elmira Clamp are in Gordon's House...hugging! Well I got Lyndsay trapped on Wii/DS. I forgot we have one here. I seem to vist The Forset of the Elves alot too, and I like on your website where you tell Proto-Makoto to shut up and she's like"INATILIZING SHUT UP PROTOCOLS" I was like "WHAT THE FLIP" when I saw it! And now I'm takin' the chair out and your'e right when you said Lyndsay treis to run out the left side of the unicorn. And for some reason PETAL'S head got stuck in LEAF'S bed and it's tooken 18 mitumnes too get her out because of her...mood. She's still in there! What block should I knock her out with? Please reply,--Totaldramaman 15:31, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *When I try to get Petal out, LEAF GO IN! WHAT THE FLIP? What's the matter with them? I must ATTACK LEAF! Wow, Leaf must be in a bad mood! It's tooken since when you last replied to get him to even try to get out! So on MySims PC, I got a clone of Buddy! Yay! So if Hopper gets on the dock on MySims Kingdom, WHAT THE FLIP DO U DO? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 22:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Leaf got stuck on his own bed, and I have an evil little sister who hates Leaf and if I didn't she would kill me!I did belive that because once she drooped Dad's dumbell on my foot! So this Hopper on dock/Leaf stuck thing, from Dramamanman's sister maybe. Jonathan go to bathroom and I heard Jacobaby on computer,but I DO HAVE Buddy clone. So I edit my house, and there's a clone of ME! WHAT THE DOUBLE FLIP? And Lyndsay has been saying "bubsy gurna" to herself! Can you tell Dramamanman about that? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm tring to transport Sims to other islands! It didn't work with Hopper, but it did with Boabaoo. He's on my island, and he seems to.....hug Buddy! Do u wanna try it? Get Boababoo on to the dock, then go to Blanky's island! Easy peasy! So I now have a clone Rosalyn,Dr.F,Makoto,Hopper,Gonk (discised Geturude),and Renee! Um, confusin' right? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Can you please get a pic of Roxie's clone? I got a YUKI clone! So I talk to Lyndsay in her trap and she's like "fghgfghgfghgfghgfgh"! Can you sabotage a Sim? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *So,when you trap Lyndsay you cant go in Petal's Place, or she'll get out! So I figured out how to pick up MySims, and I got Lyndsay stuck there, and she's not following me on any island....or talking. Or Transumuting,so now she's missing! She's NOT on any island esides Forest of Elves, so Vincet is on Cowboy Junction fer some reason, and Uncharted Isle! He transported by him self! Whoa!--Totaldramaman 21:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) *How many clones do you have? I got about 10-11. So I get Trevor/Elmira a trap also, because I hate those idiots! I hate Lyndsay too. My favriotes are Buddy,Leaf, and Summer. Which ones are your favriotes,and least fav's? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 19:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *OK, so know I know THAT. Lyndsay IS OK as an charcter,but today, I found a few new to Kingdom on the orignal though, I moved them in. I got a Garden with KITTENS! AWSOME! If you wanna know how I got my name,its my old YouTube account name. So, why do you hate Hopper? He's my 4th fav! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 00:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Her'es the ansawers: 1)There IS someting new in MySims PC. 2)My old YouTube account name: totaldramaman 3)Yea,I think we should get on MySim PC now. I need to explore my garden, and get my Forest filled. I'll get there as soon as possible. If I'm not there, it's because my Computer is a bit slow when I get on him. I think he's in one of his....moods. Meet me there/Plz reply, --Totaldramaman 01:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *My laptop is registered to MySims PC. I don't use that on Dad's computer. Can you make a section about "Clones glitch-up" that tells about clones on MySims PC? I seem to have found a Rubber Ducky in my Garden. Can you make a page like that also? Also, Gordon is stuck in Trevor on MySims Kingdom. Plz reply, --Dramamanman 23:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *I got Lyndsay trapped on Rocket Reef! I went on the hill by Mining Area, and they have this little "I can't get to where I need too" thing above their heads. So Lyndsay "bubsy guarna"s to Buddy, and she starts climing up the...SIDE. Then I jump down, and I realize Lyndsay is no follower Johnnyperson. She is now permanet stuck. YAY! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 21:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *Nope. I need to get Gordon free of idiot Trevor. Or else I will tell him that I messed up his Jetpack figure! Speaking of which, I only need 1 left. DJ Candy:Ace Attorney. When I look at the figures , they remind Dramamanman of DS version. The DS MySims look ugly. Their eyes only go right! ZOWIE WOWIE! I also have the ORIGNAL MySims Kingdom! Not as good though...(I mean the versoin on IGM) Plz reply,--Dramamanman 23:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I think I can get DJ Candy Attourney from using Podium 40 times. I will see if Lyndsay is free from me going indoors in a second. I made up "IGM". The orignal MySim Kingdom is diffrent than most MySims Kingdom discs. Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 20:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (Dramamanman) MySims Kingdom (DS) tabs Hey, saw the tab you made for King Roland in the DS version of MSK. Nice work. I was wondering for a while on how to incorporate info from the two versions of the game, but what you did fits in nicely. And we'd only do this for characters who have two very different purposes in two versions of a game, like King Roland. But we wouldn't do that for Chef Gino who's in MySims for the Wii and PC as they are pretty much the same. So yeah, just wanted to share that, and good work.--Mistertrouble189 18:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *Whatever picture looks best: quality, size, clarity, full bodyshot, detail, good pose. And if you find images that are better than the "wallpaper" images, then feel free to replace them. Some of the "wallpaper" images have 'distracting' backgrounds behind the character.--Mistertrouble189 02:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Essences *We should probably use the tabs for essences that are in both games, similar to characters.--Mistertrouble189 18:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*The main page can be Red Apple, and then for the tabs, it can just be Red Apple (MySims) and Red Apple (MySims Kingdom).--Mistertrouble189 18:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Then it'd be like Star as the character, and then Star (Essence). WOOHOOO--Mistertrouble189 17:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Haha oy, so confusing. Ok for the pink-haired woman, it'll be Star with the tabs as Star (MySims) and Star (MySims Party). For the darn essence, it'll be Star (essence) and the tabs will be Star (essence-MySims) and Star (essence-MySims Kingdom). That's fine right? The title of the tabs don't differ that much since no one will see it unless they want to edit it, so those titles can be that.--Mistertrouble189 18:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Island, how to get it (tree, mining...), uses, what scrolls, how many mana points does one equal to. Basically similar to the MySims Essences.--Mistertrouble189 19:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Requiring users to register I full on agree with that idea. I actually asked about it before to some Wikia person but got no response. I'd like to make it so that users need to register to edit. Do you know how? I'll try to look it up.--Mistertrouble189 19:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Haha, oh hell no lol. That's too much and there's definitley an easier way. Try asking User:Sannse or someone at WikiaHelp.--Mistertrouble189 22:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :*Ah, I see. True, our wiki hasn't been vandalized much. Tell you what, leave a msg on that user's page (like a gentle warning). If the problem continues, implement a week or 2 ban. --Mistertrouble189 02:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Sometimes the IP address will remain the same, other times it will differ, but it's best to leave a short message anyway. If the vandal returns under a different IP address, ban him for a week or so and put the banned template on his page which looks lie . --Mistertrouble189 02:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::*Oh, I thought you meant the person kept doing it over and over and over and ignoring edit summaries.--Mistertrouble189 18:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::*Alrighty then. Nice Sims page by the way.--Mistertrouble189 19:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar *On the sidebar section of places, you should add the locations in MySims Party. And under game aspects for MySims Party, you should add festivals.--Skull26374 03:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *For the characters section on the sidebar, instead of the category for Sims, you should put the portals. I finished all three portals for wii--Skull26374 05:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *You can add the MySims racing characters portal on the sidebar.--Skull26374 19:13, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Portal:MySims Characters *Sorry but I am putting the Sims in Star Level order, can you leave the whole page to me?--Skull26374 02:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *I'll handle the portals.--Skull26374 02:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *The MySims (PC) Characters Portal is ready. Put up whenever.--Skull26374 17:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Professor Nova *Where did you find the information about her in MySims Racing?--Skull26374 01:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Interest categories Hey, I was thinking, we should prob categorize pages according to their intrests. Will be easy for this wiki's visitors. So we'll add "Tasty" to Chef Gino, "Studious" to Rosalyn. "Fun" to Rhonda and so on. Same with the MySims Kingdom Characters (they may have two, like Chef Gino would be Tasty and Food). But we'd only categorize the page with their love interest (for those of MySims), not their like or hate. I'll start to work on that, feel free to to categorize any pages I may miss.--Mistertrouble189 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) RE:hai *Sure, let me see it.--Mistertrouble189 21:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :*It looks nice. And to be honest, it does kinda look cluttered with the Leaf in it =O. But it does loook good and we can replace the current one. Also, I was just thinking about promoting the Skull dude, which I will.--Mistertrouble189 03:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *shrug* *Have you been working on anything lately? And since you have that special power:P could you make a MySims RAcing button featuring Chaz or Sir Charles?--Skull26374 20:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Have you gotten MySims Racing yet?--Skull26374 20:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *I got it, but it is alot harder to control than Mario Kart :/--Skull26374 21:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *If your'e hit by Ginny or Mel, your kart will turn and slam into a wall, It is hard to regain speed once you have been hit by a powerup, and unlike Mario Kart, you can't pick a difficulty, so opponents are harder to beat--Skull26374 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Yes it is. Just a bit complicated with all the tasks you have to do.--Skull26374 15:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Sadly, he is not in it. I can tell you who is though--Skull26374 15:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Future games never include Kingdom characters but in it is Rosalyn, Gino, Candy, Ginny, Chaz, Sir Charles (new), Samurai Bob, Dr. F, Ol' Gabby, Makoto, T.O.B.O.R., Poppy, Trevor, Star, Chef Watanabe, Sachiko (new), Goth Boy, Madame Zoe, Aran, King Roland, Star, Violet, Vincent, Roxie, Vic, Nova, Travis, Shirley, Summer, Morcubus, Brandi, Mel, Dolly and thats all I know for now.--Skull26374 15:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, but there are not that many different choices for your Sim. There is only like 10 mouths, 10 eyes, 3 outfit types.--Skull26374 16:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Dunno yet, you are getting todai write?--Skull26374 18:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Got it friday and there were still alot on shelves. It is good, but I dunno if there are alot of racers. Many Sims give tasks.--Skull26374 19:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Three customs and the only premades so far are GAbby, Makoto, Tobor, Morcubus, Violet, Brandi, Star, Mel, Candy, Chaz, Sir Charles.--Skull26374 19:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, heres how it is. In story mode you play as a custom character the whole time. But in V.S. mode you get to play as premades. And although Gabby, Makoto, and T.O.B.O.R. are mechanics, they are racers too.--Skull26374 19:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *You can have three different cars, heavyweight, middleweight, and smallweight. I normally use the middleweight.--Skull26374 19:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, but do you know how each game begins with a story, well those texts are used to describe the storyline through story mode.--Skull26374 19:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, they happen at every Star Level in this one.--Skull26374 20:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, you do tasks like v.s. races or time races to help their friendship with them and increase your star level, after every star level a new zone is unlocked and when their friendship keeps increasing, their business gets bigger and better--Skull26374 20:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Um, I dunno, didnt really pay attention--Skull26374 20:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, I just scrolled throught the first four and chose one.--Skull26374 20:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, I just scrolled through the first four and chose one.--Skull26374 20:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) No, but they have pretty cool weapons Bunny Luv-Cupid-like bunny clouds opponents sight with hearts Watermelon-Like the red shell from Mario Kart, is a heat-seeking missile Pumpkin-Hits opponents or leaves a sticky mess on the track Bubbles-Players will get trapped Soccer balls-are thrown to bounce of walls and hit opponents Shield generator-protects from soccer balls and watermelons, or can knock out an opponent temporarily if hit. Tornado-Turns track upside down for opponents ahead of you UFO-Like Bullet Bill from Mario Kart, gives free ride to second place I forgot rest.--Skull26374 21:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *The playing styles are Mario Kart style, wiimote and nunchuk, and wiimote and NES controller. and gamecube controller. With Mario Kart style it is same but B button is to boost with F-energy (gained by essences found along the track). And The D pad is used to throw item up or down. --Skull26374 21:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Page Design *I will try to use and SD card and upload an image kay.--Skull26374 22:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Meh, cant get cellphone open. Do you want to design a character in MySims and snapshot it. My Character has: *Spiky black hair (Zack style) *Poppy/Jimmy eyes *Chaz sunglasses *White sweater with gold trim *Frowning mouth with goatee *tan skin --Skull26374 22:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I mean like Zack style with spiky hair all around head in original MySims minus the goggle, not like spiky Chaz/Travis or Jimmy--Skull26374 22:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Found in mirror, it might be cheat code though--Skull26374 22:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Its a white jacket/sweater with gold buttons and trim. If not there use the ragged red plaid jacket please--Skull26374 22:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *It should be found in the same clothing thing as the commercial Sims outfits. If not just use Ragged red plaid jacket--Skull26374 23:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *That outfit is good and backrounds?--Skull26374 23:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Next to Alexa please.--Skull26374 23:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Ya, in her robot lab with her in the backround--Skull26374 23:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *That's awesome, tanks Blanket.--Skull26374 23:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) MySims Administrators page Hay, that sounds cool. Go for it. As for my char's pic, I'll take a pic of it from my cellphone and upload it (tho it'll be crappy, u can remake it on your MySims and take a screenshot).--Mistertrouble189 23:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Created An Account *I finally created an account!! Hey Hey nice to meet you. My character on MySims is in the orange tracksuit, has tall, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a cross-scar on his cheek, big eyes. Think that's everything.--Rbfskywalker 07:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) **Erm I think the clothes are wrong. Sure they are orange but not sure on the design. Scar is wrong, it's more of a cross. The eyes might be more square. The mouth, hair and eyebrows are right though :D.--Rbfskywalker 13:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What were you sorry for? I don't get it. What are you sorry for? And how do you insert your MySim character(s)? That's all I need. Thank you--Fire1000 15:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What I mean Didn't you insert an image of your MySim you created. How did you if you did insert your MySim? I need help please I wondered if you changed Shirley being a Star Level Three sim. If you were, I just figured out that she really is a Star Level Three Sim, since I moved her in the forest while my Star Level was at three. How long will it take until I get control of it?I also befriended with Cassandra, but I believe I was missing a Coffee Table - Monster blueprint, and can I change my username, or do I have to stick with the one I have already? Some of the answers for FAQ don't make sense, so can you please skim through it and change it? Thank you.Fire1000 05:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Did you see I need help please above? I sent you a message and waited ever since yesterday. Were you busy? Well, if you can help me, that would be great. Thank you.